Thiamine hydrochloride is administered in both injectable and solid oral dosage pharmaceutical preparations either singly or in combination with other vitamins and minerals.
Commercially available grades of Thiamine hydrochloride are generally food grade and not necessarily suitable for pharmaceutical use. The increasing regulatory oversight by international agencies such as the United States Food & Drug Administration places restrictions on manufacturers of pharmaceutical preparations.
Ready access to pharmaceutical grade Thiamine hydrochloride meeting current pharmaceutical regulatory standards is therefore highly desirable.